Zulag 1 (New 'n' Tasty)
Zulag 1 'is the eighth level in ''Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty. Summary The second time Zulag 1 is visited, it has heavier security and more mines set around to keep Abe out. Walkthrough Start by saving the 3 mudokons on your right to gain the Shrykull power. Use it to destroy the mines and the tracing bomb, then run to the left and go to the end of the left side to get some grenades. After you come out, a Slig will drop on the platform above. Destroy the chant suppressor and pull the lever. Kill the slig and activate the elevator to go up. After you reach the top floor, go to your right. Carefully pass through the first grinder and pull the lever quickly in order for the slogs that are coming from behind to be killed. Continue by going up to the next slog cage that is on the platform. Grab the attention of the slig so he follows you, possess him and kill the slogs. After killing them, take the slig to the left side from the elevator. Passing through the motion detectors won't trigger the alarm. Kill the slig that is sleeping and kill him by jumping onto the mines. After he dies, go save the mudokons that are around, then go through the other side of the elevator. As you pass through the motion detectors, sligs will drop. Quickly go up to the platform, after the grinder and go on. Save the mudokon that is below you and continue left. Jump down and throw a bomb onto the mines above. After blowing them up, climb the platform and possess a slig. Make him kill the other one so it is safe for you. Take the slig to the Voice Lock and mimic the sounds to disable the electric field. After doing so, kill the slig and have Abe save the mudokons. Go on by rolling underneath the door. After going through, use the spirit ring that you will gain from the mudokon. Climb the platform and kill the slig that is below. A slig is on the platform above, and you will need to make him come down. After bringing him down, open the chute by pulling the lever on the platform above. A secret area is available if you jump into the chute. '''Secret Area 1: When you drop down, sneak into the smoke. Slowly go to the edge and jump into the smoke pit below. Make your way by sneaking to the platform below and possess a slig. Kill all the other ones with the possessed slig carefully. Get all mudokons on the bottom platform away from the mine so you can blow it with a bomb. Save all mudokons by bringing them to the platform with the portal, then exit from your bird portal. Get the mudokons away from the mine so you can blow it up. Lead them to the edge of the platform to the right. After closing the chute from the lever at the bottom, you can save them and gain the Shrykull power. Go through the platform that the slig was on before and use the Shrykull power to kill the sligs. Attract the remaining slig and possess him to kill him. Going through the motion detector will drop one slig, so you will have to kill him as well. Take all the mudokons and lead them through the portal. After going through the door, jump to the other platform and pull the lever to come down. Get up and start running to the left as 2 slogs will wake up next to you. Climb up to the platform and possess a slig to kill the other sligs and slogs. Deactivate the electric field with the slig and wait for the other one above to place himself inside the electric field. Pull the lever to activate it and kill him. Kill the slig afterwards. A secret area is available down the chute with another one behind the barrel towards the end of the platform. Secret Area 2: Possess a slig and kill the other one, then have him kill the other 2 sligs on the platform below. Lead the mudokons to the bottom platform and save them, the go through your bird portal. Secret Area 3: This secret area is located behind the barrel. When you drop, possess the slig and get him to kill all sligs below. Drop down that go back up, as two sligs will drop as well. Possess one of them and kill the other. Rescue the mudokons afterwards. Save the mudokons by taking them all down the elevator and into the bird portal. Go back up and to your left. A secret area is behind the barrel down the first pit. Secret Area 4: After you drop, get down as quick as you can. Possess a slig and kill the one on the bottom platform. Go to the last platform and get the 2 mudokons through the portal. Deactivate the electric field and save the rest of the mudokons. Possess the slig and kill the other one on the platforms above. Climb up and go through the door. Then, when you reach the other side, save all mudokons that are at the end. A secret area is behind the barrel. Secret Area 5: After you drop, possess the slig and kill th e slog. Drop down and kill the slig. Lead all mudokons through the portal. Go through the bird portal to get back to where you were. After you return, activate the lever to unlock the ball car which leads you to Zulag 2. Category:Levels in New 'n' Tasty